koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Speed
Speed (速, onyomi: Soku) is a character class introduced in the Warriors Orochi series and represented by the color blue. With these characters, players gain access to two different special attacks known as Combination Arts (コンビネーションアーツ, Konbinēshon Ātsu) that may or may not consume Musou when used (depending on the character) and by that proxy, use the least amount of musou for their special attacks compared to the other types. These special attacks can be performed pressing R1 by itself via neutral position or by holding a direction while pressing R1. Examples of characters who use no musou at all for their specials are Zuo Ci and Wei Yan, while characters such as Pang Tong and Mitsunari Ishida use a very small amount of musou for their specials at least. Characters also gain an Air Dash ability by pressing the jump button twice while in mid-air. Pressing the jump button while executing a combo will also cancel their last attack into a jump, allowing for some complex combos to be abound in the hands of quick and skilled players. All of their R1 special moves give very little visual cue, as they have no special universal effects compared to Power-type and Technique-type characters' R1 specials. Both of their R1 specials can be quickly cancelled into from other attacks, even into each other in any order, allowing for notable combo potential. The sequel of the first game effectively tones down the Speed-types' power to having their specials be unable to cancel into each other, but can still be cancelled into by other attacks. If two or more speed characters perform a Musou Chain, the last character will gain an Agility boost, which will increase their overall attack speed. Warriors Orochi 3 limits speed types to one R1 ability, like with the other two types. Though as usual, their special attacks still use the least amount of musou in comparison to the other three types. They, like all characters have their R1 specials generate the altered classic Musou sound effect, and no longer are there any characters who's R1 specials have a zero-musou cost. Characters Those listed below belong to this class. * Pang Tong * Wei Yan * Jiang Wei * Cao Cao * Xiahou Dun * Zhang He * Sima Yi * Zhen Ji * Sun Jian * Sun Shang Xiang * Lu Meng * Zhou Tai * Gan Ning * Taishi Ci * Xiao Qiao * Ling Tong * Nu Wa * Xing Cai * Zuo Ci * Mitsuhide Akechi * Sun Wukong * Himiko * Dodomekki * Mitsunari Ishida * Gracia * Masamune Date * Sakon Shima * Nō * Ina * Nene * Kotarō Fūma * San Zang Warriors Orochi 3 The characters listed below belong to this type. It will only list the new character affiliations. *Cao Pi *Jia Xu *Wang Yi *Zhao Yun *Ma Chao *Huang Zhong *Yueying *Bao Sanniang *Zhou Yu *Lu Xun *Sun Quan *Daqiao *Wang Yuanji *Diaochan *Yuan Shao *Yukimura Sanada *Kenshin Uesugi *Oichi *Kunoichi *Hanzō Hattori *Kanetsugu Naoe *Nagamasa Azai *Kai *Da Ji *Yoshitsune Minamoto *Nezha (Cyborg & Human) *Ayane *Xu Shu *Kasumi Category:Gameplay